With the advent of a digital era, a panoramic photo shooting technology has gradually matured. Panoramic photo shooting is to stitch multiple shot pictures into one panoramic picture. A basic shooting principle of panoramic photo shooting is that edge parts of two pictures are searched for, and areas whose imaging effects are closest to each other are overlapped such that automatic stitching of the pictures is completed.
At present, during panoramic photo shooting, there is no special control in an exposure aspect, and metering and exposure are performed in an actual environment. Multiple pictures are combined during panoramic photo shooting, a luminance value of each picture is independently tested, and each composite picture is independently exposed. Therefore, if a light-dark change of the outside is obvious, a light-dark change of the picture is obvious, that is, a luminance difference of the composite picture fluctuates. A large light-dark change exists in a composite panoramic picture. As a result, luminance of the composite picture is not smooth, and a visual effect of a user is affected.